The Warrior Code (Rules)
All warriors must live by the Warrior Code, and it is no different being a user of Sadler Woods Wiki. A set of rules has been enforced to ensure that all users have a peaceful and enjoyable roleplaying experience. General wiki and Discord rules *'Be kind, courteous, and respectful to every user.' Treat every user fairly and with respect. We are all here to have fun and relax. If you become hostile or resort to attacks, a staff member will intervene. *'Please use the wiki for what it is.' This wiki's main purpose is to be a place where users can engage in roleplay and express their creativity. It is not just meant to be an art project or a social chatroom. If you will not participate in roleplaying or refuse to partake in the current plots, please don't ask to join the wiki. *'No advertising anywhere on the wiki or the Discord.' This includes PMing or sending private messages to users in an attempt to advertise. *'Do not advertise this wiki if you are not a staff member.' Do not advertise this wiki either publicly or privately - leave this to the staff. This is a security measure. * Do not steal images or blanks and post them outside of the wiki without permission. This wiki operates with its own character art blanks. We do not condone stealing other wikis blanks, and our blanks and art is for use only on Sadler Woods Wiki. * No sockpuppeting is allowed. Sockpuppeting is when a user makes a different account under a different name and does not reveal their true identity. This has been forbidden due to recent issues. If you wish to change your name, please inform the staff about your new name and reveal who you are. * Tell a staff member if a user is violating the rules. Our staff members are listed here. You are free to approach any of them if you are having an issue. Roleplaying rules * Do not roleplay another user's character without permission. Godmodding is the act of taking over another person's character and controlling them. We do not tolerate this; if you would like to do something with another person's character, be sure to discuss a roleplay plan before acting on it. * Ask the leader of a Clan's roleplayer if you can join that Clan. Out of respect, please ask a Clan leader before adding your OC to a Clan. Each Clan leader is listed on the front page and on the Clan page. * Please keep things PG-13 on the wiki and Discord. This means no explicit sexual scenes, no major triggers, and no sensitive topics. To keep this wiki friendly, we do not allow explicit mature content on the wiki and the Discord. This is to keep users safe from triggers, and to keep a friendly environment. Warriors does have some dark themes, but anything past violence and gore is not allowed. * Please keep all roleplaying in the designated areas on the wiki and the Discord. Roleplaying is to stay off both public and personal talkpages, and all out of character pages will have a disclaimer on the top of the page. Our Discord has designated channels specific for roleplaying as well. * We are an English wiki, please keep all roleplays in English and with proper grammar. Not everyone will speak English, and if it's not your first language, that's okay. We just request that everyone write to the best of their ability so things can be read clearly. Discord :Sadler Woods Wiki's Discord is used for general chatting, as well as roleplaying and working on projects. All rules above apply to the Discord as well. *'You must make a minimum of 40 edits before requesting access to our Discord.' Due to complications, it is required that you make at least 40 valid edits to our wiki. (Valid edits include mainspace, file, template, etc. You can check your edit count .) After you reach this, you are free to contact an administrator privately for the invite link. You will be given a role upon verification that will grant you access to the rest of the server. Roles :Staff roles: Leaders, deputies :User roles: Medicine cats, warriors, apprentices, queens, kits, elders, loners, rogues, kittypets You may have a limit of two roles. Please do not request staff roles unless you are staff. Channels *''Welcome -'' A welcome notice for users joining. *''Rules -'' A list of rules for the Discord. *''Role-requesting -'' Here you can request the role you wish to have. Out of character channels *''General -'' A place for general chatting between users. *''Rp-plans -'' A channel for plotting roleplaying plans. *''Warriors-chatter -'' Channel to discuss the Warriors series. *''Character-art -'' A channel to share/discuss character art and other fanart for the wiki. Administration channels *''Joinings -'' A log of users who join. *''Admins -'' An admin channel for staff members to discuss the wiki. WindClan *Roleplaying channels for WindClan cats. ThunderClan *Roleplaying channels for ThunderClan cats. RiverClan *Roleplaying channels for RiverClan cats. ShadowClan *Roleplaying channels for ShadowClan cats. Borders *Roleplaying channels for border interactions between Clans and other cats. Neutral territory *Roleplaying channels for loners, rogues and kittypets as well as for areas that aren't Clan specific. Afterlife *Roleplaying channels for StarClan and Dark Forest cats.